1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switch structure for pushbutton and rotary operation of switch blocks disposed in tandem linkage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric switches are commonly employed in circuits for controlling electrical apparatus. Such switches may be of the pushbutton type or the rotary type, and each type of switch is often used in locations where accidental or mistaken alteration of a particular electrical circuit may have serious detrimental consequences. Examples of such switches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,748,210; 3,333,079; 3,511,955; 3,367,206; 3,983,348; and 4,052,582.
Some contact block assemblies have involved problems of gradual deterioration of the movable and stationary contacts due to wear or arc burning. The eventual result of such deterioration is a failure of the contact block. This is true notwithstanding the usual overtravel provisions for most movable contact carriers. Accordingly, there has been a need for a more satisfactory contact block assembly which avoids deterioration due to the usual wear and arc burning effects.